Legion of the Undead
The Legion of the Undead was a small rebel faction formed in opposition to the Order of the Naf'Si, breaking away from them after Yagul and Siddmier the Sly discovered that the Council of the Naf'Si had eaten their cookies. The organization fell apart after the Naf'Si's attack on the Cave of A Thousand Skulls, the headquarters for the Legion of the Undead, killing all but the two members who weren't present: Yorick and Wall-Beef. It was officially disbanded after the events of The Tale of the Ancient Eight by Yorick B. Marrow in favor of reforming as The New Legion, which was composed of the founding members Yorick, Aggra, and Wall-Beef. Objective When the Legion of the Undead was founded, its initial goal was to impede the plans of the Naf'Si in any way possible following the theft of Yagul and Siddmier's cookies by the Order of the Naf'Si. Eventually, their plans shifted after the death of Yagul; shifting towards the acquisition of Lendöd for the Undead, as well as the collection of artifacts that could be utilized to break down the barriers between the mortal world and the underworld once again; as it was before The Final Hallow's Eve. The legion hoped to use their abilities to assert a new kind of chaotic order of their own upon the world. However, the Legion never lost sight of the crimes of the Naf'Si, and vowed to enforce a law upon the world that would prevent the theft of another person's cookies. Known Members Leadership Roles Over time, the Legion of the Undead has had many leaders, most notably Siddmier the Sly, having held the position for the longest amount of time; until he died. * Yagul Thanith: Founder of the Legion of the Undead. (Skeleton Warlock) * Siddmier the Sly: Legion's Leader and Team Manager. (Vampire Rogue) * Yorick B. Marrow: High-ranking undead soldier that inherited the role after the Naf'Si's attack on the Cave of A Thousand Skulls. (Skeleton Fighter) Active Members * Wall-Beef: Originally recruited as a mercenary, Wall-Beef stayed and became an official member of the Legion of the Undead in 1126 ANK. (Orc Barbarian) * Lycanluke Fronta: A werewolf soldier who joined the Legion in 1116 ANK. (Werewolf Fighter) * [[Spit Fronta (Fantasy)|'Spit Fronta']]:' A werewolf in denial, younger brother of Lucanluke. ''("Human" Tailor) * ??? History '''Early Years In 1099 ANK, Yagul Thanith and Siddmier the Sly joined the ranks of the Order of the Naf'Si, in the hopes of helping the Naf'Si establish a new world order, and expand the reign of the Undead-kind, or so they had hoped. Four years later in 1103 ANK, Yagul and Siddmier arose one day to find that the cookies that they had stored in the break room of the Naf'Si outpost that they were stationed at had gone missing. A brief investigation led to the conclusion that the Council of the Naf'Si themselves had stolen, and eaten, the precious cookies. This prompted the two to declare a rebellion from the Naf'Si and form a faction known as the Legion of the Undead, whose goal was the impede the plans of the Naf'Si as best as they possibly could. Trivia Category:Fantasy Category:Organizations